Gennady Elemat (History of Margovya)
of the | order = 20th | from = 6 April 2007 | to = 6 April 2013 | predecessor = | successor = | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | position2 = of the | from2 = 6 October 2005 | to2 = 6 April 2007 | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = | position3 = of the | from3 = 6 October 1999 | to3 = 6 October 2002 | deputy3_title = | deputy3_name = (1999) (2000-2001) (2001-2002) | position4 = Mayor of Margovya City, Arbatskaya | order4 = 31st | from4 = 6 April 1998 | to4 = 6 October 1999 | deputy4_title = | deputy4_name = | predecessor4 = | successor4 = | birth_date = 18 November 1975 (age ) | birth_place = Margovya City, , Margovya | spouse = Fanniya Danilovna Mejez | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Politician }} Gennady Robertovich Elemat (Margovyan: Gennadio Roberto Elemento, Russian: Геннадий Робертович Элемать, born 18 November 1975) is a politician. He was a former President of Margovya, served one and a half terms as Senator, and became a Mayor of his hometown, in Margovya City, Arbatskaya, Margovya. He is the current campaign leader of the Margovyan Federalist Party. Elemat was inaugurated on April 6, 2007 as the 20th president of Margovya after winning the 2007 presidential elections. After serving two full terms, he was succeeded by his Vice President, . Birth and early life Gennady Elemat was born in Margovya City, Arbatskaya, Margovya to former Senator (born September 12, 1942) and 1970's film icon (born April 2, 1950). Gennady has three younger siblings: (born March 11, 1977), Yuri (born June 9, 1978), and Robert Jr. (born October 14, 1979). He also has an elder half-sister Kseniya (born c. August 1974), daughter of Robert from another actress rumored to have been . Elemat studied in Arbatskaya State University, his father's alma mater, where he finished his degree in political science. Political Career Mayor of Margovya City (1998-99) Elemat, aged , shortly before graduating from college on 1998, was advised by his father, a former Senator, to enter politics. As a start for his career, he ran for mayorship on his hometown, Margovya City, Arbatsksaya, Margovya. He competed against , son of former President , who was running for a third term as Mayor. Elemat was sworn in as the 31st Mayor of Margovya City on April 6, 1998 after winning the March 2, 1998 elections against Sikhovich by a mere 6,722 votes. Senator (1999-2002; 2005-07) After serving a full term as mayor of Margovya City, Elemat decided to aim for a higher position by running for senator under the Margovyan Federalist Party. He entered office as Senator on October 6, 1999 after finishing in second of the 49 candidates with 11,692,445 votes (next to then with a far 13,449,468 votes) in the September 1999 local government elections. Being elected as senator two months before the impeachment of Cortesova, Elemat was included in the last batch of senators to be elected in the . Elemat was one of the 23 senators who voted to impeach former President , and one of the 29 senators who voted to impeach former Senate President , both on December 31, 1999. He was also one of the co-authors of the Officials' Secrets Law, which aimed to disclose all financial properties, land properties, cash on hand, on bank, etc. of every person occupying a position in the government. This law gave way to the impeachment of most government officials during Elemat's term as president, one of which was former Chief Justice Vyacheslav Domovich, who was proven to have not stated a total property value of about 245,000,000 margots (about $3.06 million) in his State of Assets, Liabilities and Net worth (SALN), and was impeached on May 26, 2012. After finishing a full term as Senator, Elemat refused to run for the 2002 Senatorial elections, as his spouse Fanniya Mejez just gave birth to their first-born son Aleksei, and according to him, he needed to spend some time for his family for a while. However, on 2004, Elemat ran for Vice President under the Margovyan Federalist Party after being chosen by former Senator and then-current MFP team leader as his running mate. However, Dimakulanov and Elemat both lost in the 2004 elections, being defeated by former Vice President (difference of 450,056 votes) and former Senator (difference of 5,648,707 votes) respectively. Elemat, despite not currently occupying a government position, became the Margovyan Federalist Party team and campaign leader, after Dimakulanov died of heart attack on May 19, 2004 (claiming that Leonova rigged the 2004 elections). Because of this, he ran for senatorship still under the MFP in the 2005 senatorial elections. He reentered office as senator on October 6, 2005, after finishing in first of the 58 candidates in the 2005 senatorial elections. Upholding the belief of the late Dimakulanov, Elemat and five other senators filed an impeachment complaint against Leonova and Dostalinski, but the impeachment finished unsuccessfully, as on the judgment day on October 24, 2006, only 19 out of 30 senators voted to impeach the President and Vice President (for a person to be impeached, two-thirds of the house majority shall vote to convict, which, in the case of the Margovyan Senate, is 20 out of 30 senators). Candidacy for President On November 24, 2006, Elemat announced his candidacy for president in the upcoming 2007 National Elections. He chose Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya Mayor as his running mate and competed against Vice President (Socialist Party of Margovya) and former Senate President (Margovyan Distinct Party of Activists). On January 21, 2007, while the MFP was holding a campaign in Lukorev City, New Marginalia, Senator Ruma Androvich, Elemat's closest friend, was ambushed and killed while in a roadtrip to Alvovieux, Sta. Conrada, by William Do, an assassin paid by presidentiable Mikhail Dostalinski, in an attempt to scare Elemat and make him withdraw his candidacy. On another incident, on February 14, 2007, while Elemat and some of the candidates for senatorship on the MFP ticket were taking a roadtrip themselves to Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinski, their vehicle was ambushed by Dostalinski himself, fortunately leaving no casualties, but hospitalizing everybody in the car, making Viktoriya Vegova, then candidate for Vice President lead the campaign on Margovya City, Arbatskaya herself. President of Margovya (2007-13) During the canvassing period from March 6 to April 1, 2007, Dostalinski reportedly attempted to pay the canvassers 1,000,000 margots ($10,300) to raise his votes by ten million, but he wasn't successful. Elemat and Vegova won in the March 5, 2007 National Elections, having defeated Dostalinski (difference of 12,389,448 votes) and his running mate William Do (difference of 16,348,449 votes), respectively. On April 6, 2007, Elemat was sworn in as the 20th president of Margovya and the first to be elected president. Upon entering office as President, Elemat inherited numerous problems from the Leonova administration, such as the down fall of Margovyan Economy (As of April 7, 2007: $1 = 97.09 margots, far from the exchange rate in 2004, wherein $1 = 81.97 margots). During Elemat's term as president, he terminated all government officials, local and national, and all public servants, including police officers, who have been proven to have committed graft and corruption. He also helped improve the country's economy, appearance and tourism. On 2009, Margovya saw a huge 11.19% growth in the country's Gross Domestic Product from the previous year, the second to the highest GDP growth Margovya has ever seen (next to 1926, with a GDP growth of 11.38% from the previous year). On December 15, 2009, Elemat confirmed his candidacy for the 2010 National Elections, with his Vice President running for a second term as vice president. Elemat competed against Margovyan assasin William Do, who has been bribing every Margovyan citizen (as much as possible) to vote for him. Despite the "efforts" made by Do, Elemat was elected and inaugurated for a second term as President, along with Vice President Vegova, on April 6, 2010. During Elemat's second term as president, Margovyan economy continued to rise from poverty brought about by the Leonova administration. More corrupt officials were kicked out of their positions during this term, one of which was former Chief Justice Vyacheslav Domovich, who was impeached on May 26, 2012. As of January 1, 2013, the Margovyan margot strengthened against the US Dollar, as to $1 = 72.06 margots. Post-presidency and personal life Bounded by the Revised Independence Day Constitution, Elemat can no longer run for a third term as president in the 2013 elections, but his extended support for the Margovyan Federal Party still remained, as he endorsed his Vice President Viktoriya Vegova as the representative of the Margovyan Federalist Party, along with her running mate, then Senator . Elemat is currently married to Senator with four children, namely Aleksei (born October 27, 2002), Iosef (born May 28, 2004), Andrey (born April 18, 2011) and a newly-delivered baby girl Yelena (born November 21, 2013). Shorlty before leaving office as president, he started a clothing business in Margovya City, Elemat Clothing, which is now about to open a branch in Karmovich, Opula. On April 16, 2013, Elemat was involved in a massive shootout near his own house in Margovya City, Arbatskaya, after the conflict with William Do regarding the latter's adoption in the Margovyan Federalist Party. Do was killed in the shootout, but Elemat was badly injured, and was confined in the Arbatskaya Memorial Hospital, where he is now recovering. Acting and Singing Career The Margovyan Youngsters On 1992, Elemat was signed in to Tidzhomov Music Records, where he became the drummer of the band The Margovyan Youngsters, along with Mejez, and , and started going on tours and recording best-selling hits. He stayed in the band until 1998, when he had his acting break, and at the same time he won as Mayor of Margovya City. Acting Elemat first got his break in acting in 1993, when he was given a main role in the longest-running TV series as Yerman Yezonov, the new "Technologist" of the crew, replacing in the role. His career and success in acting transitioned in the big screen on 1997, when he played the role of Timofey Manlaev in the remake of the 1971 film Roaring Twenties, whose role was first played by the late 60's actor . Elemat also played the life of the said actor in the 1997 biopic The Life of the Party. His career soared higher in 1998 when he starred in the film , which won him the 1998 Amanda Viktoriyovskaya Memorial Film Awards for "Best Actor". However, due to political and personal issues, Elemat had not appeared on films until 2002. After leaving presidency, Elemat accepted the assigned role of the forty-one-year-old Aleksei Fraternov in the 2013 film . Aside from his comeback in acting, Elemat also decided to try his hand on directing and producing films, starting with the most recent film , which starred several of the directors of his previous films, and even included his father, Robert Elemat. Filmography Film TV Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)